


Goodbye is a Second Chance

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @smoothdogsgirl So this crazy idea came to me. What if Mary wasn’t the only one brought back. What if Dean chases women the way he does because he lost the woman he loved and their child. This would have happened during the years Sam was in college, so he doesnt know. Anyway I was thinking all 3 come back and he gets a 2nd chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @smoothdogsgirl So this crazy idea came to me. What if Mary wasn’t the only one brought back. What if Dean chases women the way he does because he lost the woman he loved and their child. This would have happened during the years Sam was in college, so he doesnt know. Anyway I was thinking all 3 come back and he gets a 2nd chance.

“Where the hell am I?” Dean grumbled, pushing through the bushes. Holding up his cell, he sighed. Nothing. He paused when he heard a woman’s voice and rushed out. “Mom?” He breathed. 

Mary stood there in her pale pink nightgown, her blonde hair moving slightly in the breeze. “Hello, Dean.” 

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked to the left and a choked sob escaped him. There you stood, holding the hand of your two year old little girl. Just like the last time he saw the two of you. Your hair in a loose pony tail over your shoulder, a white tank, and a pair of his sweats. Your feet were bare as you walked forward. His green eyes traveled to his little girl. He dropped to his knees as she let go of your hand and her little feet carried her forward. “Daddy!” She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. She was wearing the purple pajama set he’d dressed her in that night before walking out the door for a hunt. A hunt he’d never forgiven himself for taking.

As he stood up, her legs wrapped around his waist. Tears streamed down his face as he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you close. He buried his head in your neck and broke. Your arms went around him before making him look at you. “Please, don’t beat yourself up.” You said gently.

He looked like he was in so much emotional pain. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.” He told you, his hand cupping your cheek before kissing you. “I’ve missed you so much.” His forehead was resting on yours, his eyes closed.

“Who’s dat?” Your daughter pointed to Mary.

Dean looked up, giving Mary a small smile, his arm around your waist. “Mom, this is Y/N, and Talia.” He introduced them. “Guys, this is my mom, Mary.” Dean looked over to the curious little girl. “That’s your grandma, princess.” He told her gently.

Mary was trying to take everything in. “They’re beautiful.” She smiled, walking forward.

Talia had a grip on Dean’s jacket, watching as Mary moved before she looked back at Dean. “Daddy, where ampa?”

His heart broke all over again. John had doted on Talia, and they were as close as could be. “How about we go somewhere and I can catch everyone up?” He suggested. “We’ll get a motel, and order a pizza.”

“Pizza!” Talia grinned.

Dean smiled softly, nodding. He moved his arm from around your waist to take your hand, kissing the back of it. “Come on, mom. You have a little girl to get to know.” He told her, earning a smile. The only thing he wanted Talia to know about, was John. Everything else that he needed to tell Mary and you…he’d keep from her for as long as he possibly could.

You had a right to know how royally fucked up things had gotten, especially dealing with the loss of you and Talia. He just hoped that it didn’t push you away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean held Talia close as she cried for John. His hand was on the back of her head as he rocked her gently. All he’d told her was that Grandpa was in heaven, and that he had an angel friend, Cas. He would ask Cas to check on him for her. That had seemed to help, even if he knew it was a bold face lie.

You watched Dean comfort her and it was bittersweet. So much had changed. You saw it on his face. He refused to talk about most of it in front of her, so you were in the dark for a lot. Whatever it was, had taken it’s toll on the once light hearted man you loved.

Mary was sitting at the small table with you and gave you a small smile. “I’m glad I got to meet you and Talia.” She said quietly. 

“I heard so much about you. It’s like talking to a celebrity.” You chuckled.

She blushed lightly. “Really?”

You nodded. “Between him and John, I felt like I knew you. As soon as we found out I was pregnant, he would sing ‘Hey Jude’ to my stomach. Still completely flat, and he insisted.” You sighed. “Now it looks like he’s holding the weight of the world on his shoulders.”

Once she had cried herself to sleep, Dean tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Sighing, he looked over to you and Mary. “There’s no way we can cover everything tonight. Not by a long shot.” He said, looking down. “I’ll give you the bullet points for now.”

“Take your time.” You told him.

His eyes were sad. “I’m just afraid that you’ll look at me different after all this, babe.”

You got up and sat next to him. Leaning your head on his shoulder, you closed your eyes. “Dean, I’ve seen you piss drunk, hitting on everything with a pair of tits before we got together. I’ve seen you and John barely holding each other coming home after a rough hunt. I’ve seen you at your worst. I love you, even if you are getting old.” You teased.

Dean took a deep breath. “Alright. There’s so much. _God_.” He ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

The room was completely silent as the women processed what he’d just told them. He told them about Lucifer, Lilith, John, being a demon, Sam going to the pit, Sam being soulless, about Bobby, Ellen, and Jo, and he told them about Sam on demon blood. He’d just…rambled. One thing would lead into another.

His gaze went to where his two year old little girl slept peacefully. He wiped a tear from his cheek and stood up. “I can’t bring you guys into this shit. I just can’t. I can’t lose you again.”

You got up and stood in front of him, gripping his jacket. “Don’t you _dare_!” You told him, your hand gripping his jaw and making him look at you. “We’re in this, Dean Winchester. That is YOUR daughter. You lost us once by walking out that door, and I forgive you. You were doing what you and John did together. I get that, but with what you just told me? Her being a Winchester means bad things will come her way.” His eyes locked with yours. “Who better than to protect us than you?” Your voice was quiet. “You’re stuck with me Winchester. Like it or not.” You smiled at him. “You’ve had me since the _day_ we met. You just didn’t know it.”

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “You were this shy eighteen year old. I was too stupid to see anything until your twenty-first birthday and some asshat was feeling you up.”

“ _Exactly_. Do I need to go find another ass hat?”

“Nope. You got one right here.” He pulled you in for a hug, his chin resting on your head. He looked over to Mary. “What about you, Mom? You gonna hug me or what?” He smirked.

She laughed as she got up, tears in her eyes. He held his arm out and wrapped it around her as she got closer.

“Daddy?” Talia yawned. “Can you come lay with me?”

He pulled away. “Yeah, I can do that, princess.” Dean smiled, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his jacket. You watched as he crawled in next to her, and instantly, like no time had passed, she was curled into his chest, his arm over her.


End file.
